


Queen of hearts

by spacexkitten



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Strip Poker, This is complete and utter crack, don't take this seriously, super extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacexkitten/pseuds/spacexkitten
Summary: She smirked when she got handed another round. She could no longer hold a poker face or bluff, she wanted that shirt off the woman. Now.





	Queen of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> so, a friend shared a -shitty, if you ask me- video on facebook the other night, and i had a funny idea

Luisa was pretty much satisfied with herself. She had managed to reduce the other woman's clothing into an ever-growing pile beside the table. The blonde's grey pantsuit and everything that came with it were crumbled on the floor, waiting patiently for her underwear. A white t-shirt was blocking Luisa from realizing her fantasies.

Luisa herself was still wearing her underwear, plus a plain green shirt. She could very much survive the game without taking any article of clothing off her body, she had practiced this game so hard all these years, but she had decided that it would be so much fun if she just let the game roll naturally.

She smirked when she got handed another round. She could no longer hold a poker face or bluff, she wanted that shirt off the woman. Now.

The blonde herself somewhat frowned when she picked up her own cards.

Luisa turned her cards around to reveal a royal flush.

'Luisa, are you cheating?' the blonde asked, a bit dissatisfied with the round's turnout. She was at a disadvantaged position now; the brunette now wore more than her. 

'What? No. I just wanna see you take all these off so hard.' Luisa smirked, again.

Susanna rolled her eyes with a smile. Why had she agreed to this, again?

Her white shirt was hastily off her and onto the floor.

In the meantime, the next round was being served. Luisa frowned. Now was not a good time to have a shitty hand, she thought. The only thing that could save her was if the other woman had an even shittier hand.

'Ugh,' Susanna grunted.

'What is it, babe?' Luisa asked slyly, supposing that the woman didn’t stand a chance of winning that hand.

The blonde didn’t reply. She knew Luisa couldn’t be happier.

Luisa made eye contact with Susanna and didn’t let her eyes look anywhere else.

She lowered her cards, Susanna's eyes following the brunette's hands.

Luisa could swear she saw her momentarily smile. It was Susanna's turn –once again—to remove a piece of clothing, this time her bra.

It wouldn’t be fun, if she didn’t set a small show for her, Susanna told her. And so she did; she brought her hands on her chest and cupped her own breasts.

Luisa was enjoying watching the otherwise uptight, serious woman put on a show for her. Luisa bit her lip and so did Susanna.

Susanna's hands traveled upwards, stopping on her collarbone. She playfully splayed her hands over it, and then occupied herself with something. Luisa couldn’t make what it was, but she was tugging at something.

Before Luisa could process anything, Susanna's face was being peeled off to reveal a familiar face.

Rose was sitting right opposite to her, smirking while fixing her hair. The prosthetic face joined the pile of clothing on the floor.


End file.
